<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reckless by SingManyFaces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273584">Reckless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces'>SingManyFaces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e05 Landing at Point Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin had to keep his worries locked down to get the job done at the second battle of Geonosis; Obi-Wan helps ground him again when he finally lets them loose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reckless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan was no stranger to anxiety but it was rare that it woke him with such a tightness in his chest.  His breath hitched with it, then the lingering soreness from his earlier injuries.  Slowly, as he came more awake, other sensations began to filter in as well.  There was heat at his back, what felt like the ghost of a touch—</p><p>Oh.</p><p>It wasn’t his own anxiety he was feeling.</p><p>“Ah—” he cleared the sleep from his throat, awkwardly craned his neck over his shoulder to try and see behind him, “Anakin?”</p><p>“I’m here,” came the soft murmur, and the warmth of Anakin’s hand as it pressed flat to his back.</p><p>He tried not to sigh; now wasn’t the time to think about how such a simple thing felt so good, even as the touch went on the move again.  He interrupted the seemingly aimless path of Anakin’s hand by turning over, biting back a grunt at the effort.  “How’s Ahsoka?”  She must’ve woken up at least, he knew; Anakin would still be in the medical bay if she hadn’t.</p><p>But Anakin almost seemed not to have heard him, gaze focused on his own hand as it skimmed feather-light over Obi-Wan’s skin.  “Reckless,” the word was barely more than a whisper, as if he were thinking aloud, “You tell me I am all the time, but you have so many more scars than me...”</p><p>‘Oh.  So,’ he realized, ‘not aimless after all.’ Gently he laid a hand over Anakin’s, stilling the younger man’s tracing of his scars.  When he caught his gaze, his eyes were glossy in the dim light.  “Anakin?”</p><p>“You know how some of the men carry charms, or paint them on their armor before battle?” He asked, his voice still soft, “Sometimes I think you’re mine.” So close as they were, in all ways, he couldn’t stop the thought bleeding over, ‘Something always goes wrong when you’re not there.’</p><p>A quick spike of fear, one Obi-Wan knew to be his own—had he misread Anakin’s absence from the medical bay? Taking a breath to steady himself, he kept his voice low and calm as he asked, “Anakin, what’s happened?”</p><p>“You know what’s happened.” A small spark of anger, flaring only briefly before sinking back into his earlier dispirited tone.  “First she nearly suffocated under a factory in a desert, then—when she should’ve been safe on one of our frigates—she nearly froze herself to death.  So that she could complete the mission, without more casualties.” Another thought crept across their bond, ‘Reckless...’</p><p>Obi-Wan could feel the younger man’s breath on his face, shallow and coming faster by the minute as his thoughts continued to spiral.  “Anakin.”</p><p>His eyes looked focused but unseeing, too bright as voice and thought alike tumbled out of him.  “It was only a few rotations between everything, Obi-Wan, she was barely patched up from the factory when she was hunted by her own men.” ‘The supply run was supposed to be a rest.’ “And then—”</p><p>“Anakin!” The words stuttered to a stop as Obi-Wan cradled the back of Anakin’s neck, pulled him in to press their foreheads together.  “Breathe with me, Anakin,” he told him, projecting as much calm as he could, steeping the other man in it, “Just breathe.” He kept his own breath slow and even as if sinking into a meditation; Anakin gave a shuddering breath, then another, trying to find the rhythm.  It came eventually, painfully long moments later, as he finally fell into time with Obi-Wan.  “That’s it,” Obi-Wan soothed, barely a murmur as his hand shifted to rest under Anakin’s jaw, “in and out, just like that.” Beneath his palm he could feel the hammering of Anakin’s heart beginning to slow.  “Be here, with me.”</p><p>He nodded, and Obi-Wan felt the sweep of his lashes against his cheek as Anakin closed his eyes.  One breath, then another, steadier each time.  “I’m here,” he spoke quietly, nodding again, “I’m here.”</p><p>“Good...” Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to the corner of Anakin’s mouth, his thumb stroking his cheek.  “Tell me what you need.”</p><p>Anakin had been clutching his shoulder; he only realized it then as the younger man began to push carefully at it.  Obi-Wan found himself being nudged gently over onto his other side again as Anakin squirmed a little higher on the narrow bed.  When they had both been suitably repositioned Anakin wound his arms around Obi-Wan; the embrace began crushingly tight but, after taking another breath, he relaxed his hold.  “...just this...” the words stirred Obi-Wan’s hair, “Is that okay?”</p><p>Looping an arm over Anakin’s, Obi-Wan laced their fingers.  “Of course, dear one,” he told him, squeezing Anakin’s hand as he curled around him, “As long as you need.”</p><p>Within his arms, Anakin could feel the steady rise and fall of Obi-Wan’s chest; Obi-Wan sighed again at the warm press of the other man against his back.  Like that, they were able to find sleep together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr @singmanyfaces if you want to drop by. :D</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235665">Rest</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces">SingManyFaces</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>